


二十四才の僕へ、

by nsykdk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and the past, letters to the future, oh look im late again, there's no actual japanese here i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsykdk/pseuds/nsykdk
Summary: Yuuri opens the letter he wrote twelve years ago.[Happy belated birthday, Yuuri!]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd finish my other fic before I started another YoI one...but it happened anyway.

The suggestion had been from Yuko, and Yuuri hadn't even considered it before: to write a letter to himself twelve years later; to read on his twenty-fourth birthday.

He has to admit that, looking back, he'd written some stupid things in that letter to himself.

Victor had asked about it, when Hiroko had given it to Yuuri, but he'd been drunk and had dropped the topic soon after.

The envelope reads, in his own shaky script, _'To the 24-year-old me'._

Victor leans over, curious and looking slightly hungover. Makkachin is curled up on the bed, the first early rays of sunshine piercing through the curtains.

"What's this?"

"It's a letter," Yuuri replies, "from when I was twelve."

It's pried from his hands the moment he says so, Victor already tugging at the flap, pulling out the paper.

"Flowery paper? Cute," Victor muses with a chuckle, and Yuuri leans on his shoulder to read.

_To the 24-year-old me,_

_It'll have been 12 years since you wrote this!_

_How are you now? Are you still skating? Have you met Victor Nikiforov yet? He should be 28 in December, right? Is he still skating? Maybe you've skated on the same stage as him._

_Haha, that's probably unlikely, right? If you've stopped skating, why? Was it too hard for you?_

_I hope you're still skating so you can tell me everything you've done!_

_That's impossible too. Haha._

_How did you celebrate your birthday? Nishigori and Yuko-chan held a party in the rink for me! We spent the whole day performing Victor's routines for our parents. It was so fun! Did you have a party too? How are Nishigori and Yuko-chan?_

_How is Mom? Dad? Mari? Still the same? And Vicchan? How is he, too?_

_I can't think of anything else to ask you!_

_Nishigori's saying that I can't say that about myself. But you're a different person now, aren't you?_

_I've had a really fun day. Have you?_

_Please reply quickly!_

_From the 12-year-old me._

Yuuri reads the letter again, then again, and again, until Victor puts it down and yawns.

"Is that what you did when you were young, Yuuri?" There's a sparkle in his eyes, the hint of a smile tugging at his lips, and Yuuri can't be happier that Victor is his lover.

"You were my idol," is what makes it out, "Nishigori and Yuko-chan, too, were huge fans of yours. They didn't make it as far as I did, but we would often copy your routines together."

Yuuri chuckles at the memory of the birthday party, smoothing the creases in the folds of the blanket that covers them both. "That was why my version of your _'Hanarezu ni Soba ni Ite'_  came to be; because it was how I made myself feel better. I...never imagined you would just force yourself into my life like this."

"And now I'm your lover?"

"You could put it that way."

Victor presses a kiss to Yuuri's cheek, laughing softly. "That's what I exist to do, right?"

"You reek of alcohol." It's a joke, but Victor pouts in faux offense.

"You were drunk too," he returns.

He admits defeat, Victor burying back into the blankets with a pleased smile. 

"I'll be back," Yuuri whispers finally, brushing Victor's fringe from his face. "While what I want to say about you is still fresh in my mind."

Without disturbing Makkachin, Yuuri eases the covers onto Victor and pads to the table. His favourite pen is still there; along with the ink refills when he'd received from Yuko when returned from Detroit.

It had been a mistake, Nishigori had said, the only pen they'd printed without Ice Castle's mascot. The refill goes in, the old one into the bin by the desk.

He rips a piece of paper from the notepad on the desk, puts the newly filled pen to the first line.

Victor yawns from the bed, and Yuuri glances over to smile apologetically. The pen in his hand almost seems to move on its own.

_To the 12-year-old me,_

_Victor Nikiforov is my lover._

_I don't ever want to let him go._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know ( ･ั﹏･ั)
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!!  
> Or talk to me on Twitter at @sick_en about anything else!!
> 
> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


End file.
